Monitoring a state of a pregnant woman and/or of a fetus of the pregnant woman can help prevent or eliminate health risks associated with pregnancy and/or can have health benefits for the newborn and/or for the mother after the delivery. For example, periodic ultrasound check-ups can provide information about health conditions of the fetus and/or of the mother that can be treated and/or ameliorated by interventional therapy that can lead to improved health outcomes for the mother and/or for the newborn after delivery.
Therefore, manufactures, health care providers, and pregnant subjects continue to seek improved devices, systems, and methods for pregnancy monitoring.